Our Husband Slide Story
by Mayumi Fujika
Summary: ini potongan dari cerita Our Husband, karena ada adegan yang agak 'berbahaya' jadi yang dibawah 17th menjauh ya wkwkwkwk mau tetep baca .. masih kadar ringan kok warnings : NC,lemon asem kecut letek anyep?


_**HAPPY READING...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Our Husband Slide Story  
**

***-*x*-***

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

Pairing :* YunJae :* YunAra.

Disclaimer :* YunJae are not mine but this story is really mine.

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, M-Preg.

Casts :* YunJae is main charakter in this story.

Summery :* Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika secara tiba-tiba anggota keluargamu mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah menikah dengan seseorang di masa kecilmu, sedangkan dirimu sendiri sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat kau cintai yang ironisnya tidak disukai oleh keluargamu. Akankah Yunho dapat mencintai 'istri' pilihan keluarganya.

_"Aku hanya bisa menolongnya dengan satu cara, dan aku rasa kalian juga pasti tau... jadi aku mohon... bisakah kalian menginap di tempat lain setidaknya untuk malam ini saja"_

* * *

_**Chapter 11-b**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tuan Kim membelai dagunya dengan pandangan kosong kearah luar jendela, ia hanya berdiri diam seraya terus memikirkan sesuatu semenjak 15 menit yang lalu ketika ia dan isterinya sampai di sebuah vila milik keluarga Jung yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari kediamannya.

_"Aku hanya bisa menolongnya dengan satu cara, dan aku rasa kalian juga pasti tau... jadi aku mohon... bisakah kalian menginap di tempat lain setidaknya untuk malam ini saja"_

"Hah…" Tuan Kim menggosok kasar wajahnya ketika ia kembali mengingat percakapan terakhir antara ia dan menantunya, sedikit penasaran ia menoleh kearah jam yang menempel cantik di dinding.

"Pukul 01.45 A.m" gumamnya, tidak sedang mencoba untuk menebak ia jelas tau pada masa seperti ini apa yang tengah di lakukan oleh kedua anaknya. Setidaknya ia jadi sedikit mengerti, karena kediaman kim tidaklah sebesar _Mansion_-Jung di mana kau bisa berteriak, berlari, bahkan salto sekali pun tanpa perlu khawatir suaramu akan terdengar oleh orang lain.

Ia hanya bisa sedikit berharap semoga si sulung Jung itu memperlakukan _Jonggie_-nya dengan lembut.

…

Yunho sedikit mencengkeram _sprei_ yang berada di bawah tengkuk Jaejoong ketika gigi tajam istrinya itu menancap di bahunya hingga sedikit darah keluar dari dalamnya, merasa khawatir Yunho berbisik lembut ditelinga Jaejoong

"_Mianhae_, aku sudah menyakitimu.." ujar Yunho dengan suara dalamnya, sungguh ia teramat tidak tega melakukan hal ini pada Jaejoong namun ia tidak bisa menantang kebutuhan biologisnya sendiri

Yunho sedikit menengadahkan tubuhnya dimana Jaejoong dapat menatap dengan jelas tubuh sempurna suaminya, belum lagi tatapan mata yang jauh terlihat lebih tajam di banding biasanya entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat hal itu saja mampu membuat perut Jaejoong semakin menegang menahan gejolak sialan yang memuncak dari dalam dirinya

Sedangkan Yunho sendiri, ia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena ia selalu memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik karena jika tidak ia mungkin tidak akan memikirkan apakah perbuatannya nanti dapat menyakiti istrinya atau tidak.

"Ngeh… ah~" Jaejoong mengerang ketika milik suaminya yang ukurannya luar biasa ektra itu masuk semakin dalam ke lubang senggamanya ketika Yunho mengangkat dan mengapit kedua kakinya pada kedua lengan kekar Yunho, dan dengan posisi ini Yunho juga semakin menyadari bahwa lubang istrinya ini sangat sempit. "Ahhk…" teriaknya frustasi "Jae… _mianhae_ mungkin aku tidak akan bisa berhenti setelah ini, jika kau merasa tidak nyaman kau boleh menggigit bahuku sesuakamu" ujar Yunho sebelum ia mulai mendorong masuk miliknya semakin dalam lagi, dan secara _refleks_ Jaejoong tersentak dan meraih leher Yunho dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya

_"Ngeeh..~ appohh APPA_!… _ahk"_ teriak Jaejoong nyaring ketika dengan intens Yunho memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya mencoba meraih surga bersama istrinya. Yunho melepaskan cengkeraman-nya pada kedua kaki Jajeoong dan melilitkan kaki ramping dan jenjang istrinya ke pinggangnya.

"_Mian Boo_…" bisiknya, entah itu sudah kata maaf yang keberapa kalinya yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ia melakukan aktivitas ini, Yunho kemudian meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menahannya untuk meredam gerakan Jaejoong yang terlonjak-lonjak saat ia mendorong pinggulnya dengan kuat.

"_Ah _….~~ " suara yang semula terdengar merintih sakit itupun perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah desahan kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong, Yunho sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya hingga ia mulai meningkatkan kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya.

"_Ngahhhh_ _Ap – Appa ah appa_ ~~ _ah ah_" teriak Jaejoong sejadinya ketika ia tidak bisa menahan suaranya akibat rasa nikmat yang mendera organ seksualnya, Yunho melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik tidak hanya memanja istrinya di bawah sana, tangannya juga tidak bisa menganggur begitu saja, Yunho meremas Junior Jaejoong yang memiliki ukuran sedikit lebih kecil dibandingkan miliknya dan hal itu sukses meluncurkan desahan nikmat dari bibir manis istrinya

"_Ahhh~~~ ah ah_!" terikan Jaejoong semakin menjadi ketika namja cantik itu mulai merasa dekat dengan puncaknya

Yunho semakin mengocok cepat Junior Jaejoong dan membobol lubang perawan istrinya itu dengan kecepatan tinggi ketika ia merasakan istrinya akan klimaks, dan…

"_Akhhhkkk Appa_~~~ ah" teriak Jaejoong seketika cairan cintanya keluar dengan derasnya membasahi tangan Yunho, semuanya terasa memutih ketika ia merasakan klimaksnya yang pertama untuk malam ini, rasanya nikmat sekali belum lagi tangan Yunho yang membelai perutnya dan terus mengecup bibirnya dan membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinganya, dadanya yang sedikit membusung itu pun tak luput dari kecupan lembut bibir hati Yunho.

"_Ngaaah~ah_" Jajeoong masih mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya pasca kenikmatan yang melandanya ia sedikit membuka matanya ketika Yunho mulai menghentikan kegiatanya dan hanya menadang wajahnya lembut.

"Lelah…?" suara _bass_ sang suami sedikit menyadarkan Jaejoong dan membuatnya sadar ternayata Yunho belum mencapai klimaks-nya, Jaejoong hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab takut membuat Yunho kecewa jika ia mengatakan ia memang lelah.

Dengan perlahan Yunho kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan memandang lekat wajah penuh peluh istrinya, mengecup hidungnya lembut yunho kemudian berkata lagi

"Bukan _Appa_, _Boo_. Aku ada di sini _baby_" bisik Yunho ke telinga istrinya, dan membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya lucu, semenjak awal Yunho menyadari sesuatu ketika Jaejoong merasa sakit ia akan secara refleks memanggil _appa-nya,_ dan Yunho tidak bisa membiarkan itu.

"Sebut namaku _Boo_, mulai sekarang jika kau merasa sakit atau apapun kau harus memanggil namaku, Arra, kau itu milikku sudah bukan milik orangtuamu lagi baby" ujar Yunho sembari menjilat wajah dan sekitar mulut jaejoong dan sekali lagi Jaejoong hanya mengaguk imut dengan mata bulatnya yang memantulkan wajah Yunho. baiklah…

Yunho kembali menegadahkan tubuhnya, ia dengan perlahan membuka kaki jaejoong lebar-lebar dan menahan paha dalamnya agar tetap dalam posisi seperti itu, dengan perlahan Yunho kembali memasukkan Junornya yang tadi sempat keluar dari kandangnya? Dengan perlahan batang kesejatian Yunho mulai memasuki lubang senggama Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kalinya dan kali ini Jaejoong melihat prosesnya dengan mata bulatnya, tangan kiri Jaejoong yang saat ini menyangga tubuhnya sedikit meremas seperai yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, sesekali ia mengalikan pandangan matanya dari milik Yunho kearah wajah suaminya itu

"Ngeeh…" desah Jaejoong, dan secara reflex ia menggigit kuku jari tangan kanannya dan mendengung seperti anak kucing yang ketakutan setelah tercebur kedalam kubangan air. Ekpresinya sangat _cute_ sekali tak pelak mengundang senyum di wajah Yunho

"_Hump_… kau lucu sekali _baby_…." Ujar Yunho sembari merebahkan paksa tubuh Jaejoong "Aku ingin memiliki seorang _Aegya_ perempuan" bisik Yunho kemudian. Dan mulai mendorong miliknya semakin dalam dan dalam

"_Ngaah~ah Yun ah_!" desah Jaejoong penuh nikmat ketika Yunho menggenjot lubangnya dengan cepat sesekali Yunho melayangkan ciuman mautnya yang hanya dapat di terima dengan pasrah oleh Jaejoong, Yunho menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jaejoong dan memasukkan jari-jarinya di setiap sela jemari lentik istrinya

"_Ah… euh_!" meski mencoba menahannya Yunho juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan desahannya terus menerus ketika ia merasakan begitu nikmat berada didalam Jaejoong yang hangat dan sempit, lagi pula ada perasaan nyaman yang ia rasakan ketika bercinta dengan Jaejoong dibandingkan ketika ia melakukanya dengan Ahra, ah Yunho sedang tidak mau memilirkan dia sekarang.

"_Ah…ah…ah~ ngah_ Yun-nieehh a-aku _aahh_ !"

"AH BOO…AKH!~"

"NGAAAHKK~ YUN-YUNHOOO AHH..!~~"

_"NE SARANGHAE_ BABY, _SARANGHAE BOO~~~~"_

Ranjang kecil yang mereka gunakan semakin berderit dengan kencang menandakan betapa gencarnya Yunho menyetubuhi istrinya hingga Jaejoong merasa tidak kuat lagi dan merasa sekujur tulang sendinya menjadi lemas, kakinya tidak lagi sanggup melilit pinggang Yunho dengan kencang melainkan hanya menjuntai dengan bebas ke udara kedua pahanya hanya pertumpu pada kedua paha yunho yang mengapit tubuhnya, getaran halus yang ia rasakan ketika milik Yunho menumbuk dengan keras lubangnya membuatnya semakin kehilangan kendali dan hanya bisa mendesah.

_"NGAH AH… SARANG~HAE"_ teriak Jaejoong, sungguh demi apapun ia memang sangat mencintai suaminya ini dan ia juga sangat senang ketika Yunho mengatakan cinta padanya.

Mendengar balasan cinta dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin bernafsu saja ia semakin menyepatkan gerakannya membuat tubuh Jaejoong terlonjang-lonjak dengan desahan yang tiada henti keluar dari mulutnya

_"NGAAAAHHH~~~~"_ dan dengan gerakan terakhir Yunho berhasil mencapai puncak kenikmatanya dan membiarkan benihnya masuk memenuhi rahim sang istri tanpa mengijinkan ada sperma yang keluar barang setetes pun

"Ngahh~~" Jaejoong mengerang pelan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dengan deras masuk ke dalam tubuhnya ia tidak kuasa untuk membuka matanya dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati perasaan itu, hangat dan nyaman _"ngaah…~ah"_ Jaejoong kembali mengerang dan sedikit menggeliat ketika ia merasakan Yunho membelai sisi kanan tubuhnya dan perlahan merambat keatas perutnya

Dengan perlahan sembari meresapi sisa-sisa kenikmatanya Jaejoong membuka matanya

"Yunnie.." gumamnya lembut tanganya perlahan bererak menimpa tangan besar Yunho dengan tangannya dan bersama-sama membelai perut yang rata itu.

"Aku ingin punya banyak _aegya baby_…" bisik Yunho

"Yunnie menyukai anak kecil?" Tanya Jaejoong polos, dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Yunho

"Sangat _Boo_…" tambah Yunho kemudian, namun sesaat kemudian ia mengernyit ketika melihat ekpresi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sedih.

"_Wae, Boo_. Apa kau tidak suka apa kau tidak mau memiliki anak dariku" ujar Yunho khawatir ia meraih dagu istrinya agar mau menatapnya kembali dan ia semakin terkejut ketika memandang bolamata _Boojae_-nya yang berair seperti mau menangis

"_Ani! Jonggie_ ingin punya _aegya_ yang banyak dengan _yunnie_, tapi…" ujar Jaejoong terpotong

"Tapi apa? Katakan saja …" ujar Yunho

"Ta-tapi _Jonggie_ takut tidak bisa memberikan _aegya_ kepada _Yunnie_" ucapnya semakin lirih.

ya meskipun kata dokter ia bisa memiliki anak namun ia tetap saja ragu pasalnya dia bukanya _yeoja_ yang bisa mengandung dengan sempurna, rahim yang ia miliki adalah milik dari saudari kembarnya yang meninggal saat dilahirkan, dulu Jaejoong memang terlahir kembar siam dengan alat reproduksi milik saudarinya yang diberi nama Kim Yoong Wong menyatu dengan dirinya namun dikarenakan harapan hidup Yong Woong yang sangat tipis dengan reproduksi yang akan jauh berkembang baik di tubuh Jaejoong maka dengan sangat menyesal ketika oprasi pemisahan dilakukan Yoong Woong meninggal dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong memiliki alat reproduksi ganda alis intersex. _(*Author ngarang)_

"Sttt… aku sudah mendengarkan semua ceritanya dari Abeoji, kau tidak boleh berpikir negative, Arra" Yunho membelai wajah Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut, sesekali ia mengecupi bibir manis istrinya

"Ne aku memang tidak boleh berpikir negative, lagi pula jika aku tidak bisa memberikanmu aegya'kan masih ada Ahra _noona_" ujar Jaejoong polos

"Ck.!." Yunho mendecak kesal mendengar nama Ara keluar dari mulut Jaejoong entah kenapa ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar nama itu sekarang, "Jangan biacarkan dia, lebih baik kita lanjutkan yang tadi" ujar Yunho sebal sembari membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong miring setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan Juniornya dari lubang Jaejoong

_"Ngeh…"_ Jaejoong merintih ketika Yunho mengangkat kaki Kirinya kemudian ia menumpukkan kaki itu ke bahunya "Yu-yunnie…" rengek Jaejoong ketika Yunho kembali memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Jaejoong

"Wae Boo, kau tidak menganggap semuanya selesai sampai di sini'kan" ujar Yunho "aku akan selesai setelah berberapa ronde lagi"

"_Ah_~~~" dan semuanya berlanjut ketika Jaejoong mulai kembali mendesah…

…

AHHH SIAL*N _#TUTUP MUKA SAMBIL GULING-GULING_

MAYU KAGAK BAKALAN NGETIK YANG KAYAK BEGINI LAGI MALU BACA NYA _HEHE_ JADI JANGAN HERAN JIKA BANYAK _TYPO_ NE READER-SHII

*SILAHKAN BERI REVIEW SEBAGAI MASUKAN DULU NE… SAYA MASIH AMATIR SOAL NC*

CERITA LANJUTANYA TETEP DI BACA DI RATING T

_***Gebukin Author karena udah bikin reader muter-muter**_

_**HE HE HE**_


End file.
